Wife Swap
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: The Cullens every ten years do a "wife swap" This year is Edward's and Bella's first "Wife swap" how will things be between Edward and Bella? which husband will get what wife?


Disclaimer:

I am not the owner of Twilight saga or the names of these characters.

Stephanie Meyer is the key owner; I am merely righting a fanfiction.

This is rated M for mature, if you are under the age of 17 please reframe from reading this.

I want to thank my Beta reader for helping me out and for making this happened: 3

Now enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

EDWARD POV

Chapter one

"Wife Swap"

"Oh Bella" were the words escaping my lips as I watch my wife head bob up and down my 8inch cock. It was early morning, the time I would normally get ready for a rump with my wife. This morning while I was watching the news she had sneak under the table as she took my member into her mouth pleasing me orally, indeed was I surprised. It had been 10 year since we had been married and her dick taking abilities was at her best. I had taught her the ropes our first year of marriage and she had improved with new techniques to help bust my load rather it was in her mouth, or on her face, her body, but if you asked me cumming on her face was the best.

I could smell the lust dripping down her slit as she rub her heat against my leg as she bob and weaved her head in a fast manner along my cock. The warmth of her tongue swirl around my mushroom head before her coolness took over as her whole mouth took me full deep throating my cock as she gag, one of the best things I loved to hear.

Being a man I loved to take charge as she pulled away from my shaft I took it upon myself to reach under the table to pick her up. I slammed her against the counter as a chip came off one of the tiles. Her ass was up as she lay on her arms and legs spread apart. Sex was never just sex in this house unless something was broken. I didn't even need to check if she was wet or not I could just smell the lust dripping from her pussy.

My mushroom head slammed into her core as she arched her back crying out as I filled her up with my meaty cock. Bella squirmed as her virginal like pussy stretch to the max as she adjusted to my girth. It seemed like every time we fucked her pussy got tighter and tighter, which I never complained about, it was like fucking a virgin every time. Doggy style was her favorite; I was always able to hit her G-spot with no problems.

I reached for her hands as I pin them behind her back as she spread her legs further for me to have my way, she arched her back so her face didn't hit the surface, as I continue to ram my junk in her. Let's just say she had been reading way too many Christian grey novels, in time Bella wanted a red room of pain so she could call me master and do my bidding, anything she wanted I would give in a heartbeat.

With each thrust I made into her tight cunt holes she cried in pleasure, her cries became animal like as I slammed deep into her core hitting her sponge like spot as she cried to let her cum.

"You better not cum Bella, or I will stop and not let you finished"

"Yes Master, I will hold my cum, I will do anything to please you"

Hearing Bella call me master was like music to my ears. Who knew me telling her I was into BDSM would turn her into a freak.

Bella bit her lips as she cried to the heavens; I could feel her pussy muscles tighten around my cock as I continue to drill her tight velvet walls. I grunted in bliss loving the way her warm honey drip down my balls.

I grip her hips as I pounded harder yet deeper, she was on the very urge of cumming. I pulled my cock out as she came squirting out her cum, her cum drenching the counter top and my body as I smirk as she panted and squeal like a little pig.

"Tsk tsk tsk Bella, next time I won't let you cum. Get over here you know the drill."

I sat on our kitchen chairs as Bella strolled over to me with her head down low; she knew she had displeased me. She laid over my knees as I raised my hand and swat at her ass with a loud smacking noise.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

Her lips quiver as she said the last number, her ass red from the marks of my hand prints. She stood up and got on her knees as she proceeds to take my length into her mouth to finish me off. She licked and suckles on her own cum as my penis throb from the blue balls she had made.

After 30 minutes of sucking my cock, I was at my peak. My mushroom head opened as I pulled my dick out and jacked off my hot seed splashing all over Bella face as she moaned with bliss.

"Yessssssssssss Master more"

My frowned was now turned into an "O" like shape as I grunted and groan exploding my hot semen all over her delicate face. As I finished I grab Bella face slapping her around with my cock as I got the rest of the drops off and twisted her nipples.

"Now go shower, Alice is outside, I can tell she wants to talk to us and the rest of the family."

"How long has she been here Edward?" she tilted her head with a blank look on her face as if she had seen a ghost.

I could tell Bella was embarrassed that Alice had heard her screams, but I only chuckled knowing that Alice wouldn't have stayed to peek a watch if she wasn't interested in it.

"Not very long" I lied. Bella turned to heard to the bathroom to clean her face as I grab my clothes to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later we were at the Cullen manor with the rest of the family who didn't seem quite happy with the meeting. Whenever Alice had a meeting it was never good it meant one of her ideas had pop into her head. My arms wrap around Bella as my dominate personality was gone and caring loving Edward was back.

I was glad Bella could tell the difference between loving Edward and dominate Edward, we were two different personalities. If she couldn't tell the difference we wouldn't be able to live the life as a BDSM couple.

My nose scrunch up as I heard a bit of Alice rambling in her head, she was getting ready to start the meeting when she looked at me straight in the eyes, a sparkle in them as she flip over the towel that had concealed Alice grand plan.

"Fuck me, Alice don't fucking tell me we are going to continue this tradition"

I couldn't believe the words that had come out my mouth, I was in my dominate state of mind still as Alice revealed the chart saying "Wife Swap"

Bella nudge me in the gut as she turned to me telling me to change my tone. I looked at her with an apologetic look as she grab my hand trying to control my anger that would soon be raveled hoping Alice was playing around, for some reason I don't think she was.

"What is a wife swap?"

Emmett and Carlisle hit their knuckles together as Esme and Rosalie huff and puff, Jasper used his mind gift as the ladies began to cease to anger, but the tension was still there.

Alice smile was evil yet as sweet as she began to chirp away pointing at the board with the Cullen's entire family on it, now including Bella.

"I am so glad you asked Bella, I'm Guessing Edward hasn't told you, but then again he hasn't had a mate so we were never able to add him to this family function. Every ten years we, the Cullen's swap our mates."

My hands were clutching Bella so hard she began to quiver; I took my hand away as I stood up. I walked to Alice as I whisper into her ears.

"Look Alice what do I need to pay you, for this not to happen. This is our first year with Nessie gone and for us to you know what without having to worry about her barging in, now please don't include me and my wife this year."

I froze not speaking more as Alice eyes shut and a vision appeared into my head. It was dark, the room had only candles. The sound of Bella's moaning was in the background.

"Harder baby harder"

My mouth turned into a curl realizing she was fucking me, damn was I giving it to her good. Guess I shouldn't have counted my chickens before they hatched because the next thing that came out of her mouth was.

"Fuck baby, Edward had never done this to me, I am so glad we did this wife swap"

I pulled back from Alice as we both had a horror look on our face. I had to now do everything in my power to stop this wife swapping from happening!

* * *

That was the end of the first chapter! Lemon already? BDSM? Oh what do we have in story for upcoming chapters? Your comments motivate me to write more so let's hear them!


End file.
